Story of Teme and Dobe
by Haruo Masaki
Summary: Story of Teme and Dobe  YAOI INSIDE !    Don't Like ! Don't Read !  rate : sekarang T dulu deh,,,,  pair : Sasuke x Naruto..  Kyaaa,, maaf karena fanfict sebelumnya acak acak kan banget, semoga sekarang lebih baik,,,  Selamat membaca.. T T
1. Chapter 1

**Story of Teme and Dobe !**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Rate : Sebernya sih M tapi, untuk sekarang T dulu aja deh ^_^  
><strong>

**Masih nubi di mohon bantuan dan bimbingan nya.**

**WARNING !**

**YAOI INSIDE !**

**DON'T LIKE ?**

**DON'T READ !  
><strong>

**O_ O**

Uzumaki Naruto , ya lebih akrab dipanggil Naruto saat ini usia naruto menginjak 18 tahun, dan sekarang Naruto sedang masuk ke Universitas bisa di bilang Mahasiswa Baru (Bau Kencur) *ditabok naruto* ya walaupun bukan Universitas unggulan di desa Konoha tapi Universitas ini sangat terkenal karena Universitas ini didirikan oleh peninggi peninggi Konoha dan kaka naruto deidara juga kuliah disini semester akhir (University of Konoha ).

Naruto mengambil jurusan Seni Lukis di Fakultas Kesenian, lanjut ke Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke, lebih akrab dipanggil Sasuke, berusia lebih tua dari Naruto hanya terpaut 1 tahun yaitu 19 tahun, saat ini Sasuke juga sedang menempuh kuliah di University of Konoha. Sasuke sangat digilai wanita di kampus nya, akan tetapi sampai saat ini Sasuke belum memilih atau bisa dibilang belum punya pacar, wkwkwkwk *ditabok Sasuke* kita mulai aja eh lupa Itachi juga kuliah disini semester akhir *plak*.

'Tepat di aula Universitas Konoha, terdengar suara yang berisik dari suara Mahasiswa baru, ada yang ngobrol, main hp, diem gara gara gak ada temen, dibalik semua keramaian tersebut cowok berambut kuning cerah, dengan mata biru laut sedang asik mengobrol dengan Sakura karena Sakura lah temen satu satu nya yang dia kenal yang masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengan nya, semua keributan tersebut berhenti setelah sekumpulan senior masuk ke aula suasana aula tiba tiba diam hening seketika.'

"SEMUA NYA BARIS DENGAN RAPIH 1 BARIS 10 ORANG !" perintah senior berambut poni dengan alis tebal /pasti tau lah siapa/, dengan semangat dan mata yang berkobar kobar…" oleh semangat.

"Semua nya langsung berbaris" 'dengan cepat Naruto berbaris dibelakang Sakura.'

Hei Naruto lihat itu kaka mu Deidara, "seru Sakura dengan nada berbisik"

'Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.'

"Mohon Perhatian nya Seluruh Calon Mahasiswa kami semua akan mengenalkan diri kami terlebih dahulu dimulai dari saya, Perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Deidara adik saya juga ada di antara kalian saya presiden mahasiswa sakaligus ketua dalam acara pelaksanaan ospek tahun ini," "seru Deidara."

Perkenalkan saya Uchiha Itachi saya di beri kepercayaan sebagai Tatib, "seru Itachi"

Hei Sasuke ayo kesini perkenalkan dirimu juga ! "seru Itachi"

**KITA SKIP AJA KENALAN NYA, _**

Hn,, itu tak perlu nanti juga mereka akan kenal sendiri, "seru sasuke"

Cih, apa apaan itu panitia yang satu itu gak sopan banget, "seru Naruto seraya mengembungkan mulut nya."

Iya juga sih,,, tapi tapi dia itu keren…"seru Sakura yang terpana oleh Sasuke"

Ah dasar kau ini sakura. "komentar Naruto"

Ah Naruto, lihat dia keren dan tampan sekali, "andaikan saja aku pacar nya," seru Sakura"

Baiklah kita mulai saja pengumuman peralatan dan perlengkapan yang harus dibawa besok ! "seru Rock Lee,"

"Besok kalian wajib pake baju putih rompi se-ketiak, dan celana hitam wajib pake bandana Konoha, buat papan nama kalian, sepatu hitam,kaus kaki hitam," bla bla bla~~

***Next Kita Skip***

Ospek ini berjalan selama 3 hari, 1 hari ospek Universitas dan 2 hari ospek jurusan kenapa kita satukan dengan ospek jurusan karena kami tak mau bertele tele, seru senior berkacamata hitam dengan memakai jaket yang menutupi wajah nya, dialan ShKonan

Baiklah semua nya boleh pulang persiapkan diri kalian buat besok, dan jalani kegiatan besok dengan… SEMANGAT MASA MUDA ! teriak Lee !

Para mahasiswa baru, termasuk Naruto menatap aneh kepada senior yang teriak tadi…

'bletak' Hei Lee hentikan itu memalukan tau, "seru senior Wanita dengan rambut yang di kuncir 2 seraya men jitak Lee."

"Iya iya, gak usah mukul sagala, sakit tau !" Celoteh Lee"

"Naruto segera keluar,, umm,, Sakura ! dimana kau ? "seru Naruto mencari Sakura sulit karena banyak orang berlalu lalang meu keluar."

'BRUG' Naruto menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh, aduh maaf seru Naruto.

"Eh Naruto !"

"Kaka !" Teriak Naruto"

"Sedang apa kau ? cepat pulang !" Perintah Deidara"

"Aku mencari Sakura, dia menghilang entah kemana, kalau gak ada Sakura aku gak ada temen pulang kak,, seru naruto dengan nada manja ke kaka nya."

"Ah kau ini manja sekali Naruto, hilangkan sifat manja mu itu, kau ini sudah jadi mahasiswa

"Hufffttt…. "Keluh naruto"

"Antar aku pulang ka,,," please 'puppy eyes'

"Ah, kau ini kaka lagi banyak urusan, kamu pulang sendiri aja sana.." Perintah Deidara"

"Pulang nya naik apa ka ? Naruto kan gak apal jalan." seru naruto"

"Ah kau ini, ya sudah kaka antar pulang, lain kalai nanti kaka ajak kamu naik Bus,, biar tau kalau mau pulang, makan nya waktu smp sama sma jangan minta di anter terus sama Chi San." nasihat deidara"

"Iya deh ka,, hhe" "seru Naruto Senang"

"Tunggu disini dulu ya, kaka mau pamit sama temen kaka dulu." "Seru Deidara"

'Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil'

"Ayo Naruto kita pulang….." Ajak Deidara"

"Hei Sasuke lihat itu Naruto adik nya Deidara," seru Itachi"

"Hn..,,,, "jawab Sasuke singkat"

"Dia imut sekali, hahaha bahkan melebihi wanita lho..." Jelas Itachi"

"Hn…" Jawab Sasuke singkat"

"Coba kau lihat dia Sasuke," Paksa Itachi"

"Hentikan itu Itachi," kau membuatku muak.."

"Oke Oke, gak usah samapai segitu nya juga kali,,, tapi coba kau lihat sekali saja" paksa itachi kembali"

"Karena muak akan kaka nya sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Itachi"

**"BREMMMMMMM!"**

"Nah sudah sampai, ayo turun. "seru Itachi"

'Dengan cepat Naruto turun dari motor kaka nya, dan mulai masuk kerumah bebarengan dengan kaka nya..

"Oh iya ka, ngomong ngomong nanti ospek kayak gimana sih ka ? apa aku bakal disiksa ? 'seru Naruto penasaran''

"Ah kau ini, ya gak gitu gitu amat kali, kita sih biasa biasa aja, ah nanti kalau dikasih tau gak rame, nanti aja nanti juga kamu tau sendiri kayak apa.."

"Oh ya ka, nanti bantuin aku siapin persiapan ospek ya.!" pinta Naruto"

"Iya iya,, buat adik ku yang super manja," seru Deidara seraya menjitak kepala Naruto."

"Awwww ! sakit kaka…."

"Kyaaaaaa, merepotkan," seru Naruto didalam kamar sendirian dengan rambut yang basah sehabis mandi sambil memegang buku yang bertuliskan "_perlalatan dan perlengkapan untuk ospek" _dasar kaka, katanya mau ngebantu, tapi malah tidur, hufttttt."

Berjam jam Naruto berkutat didalam kamar untuk persiapan besok, jam pun sudah menunjukan waktu larut malam bagi Naruto, Naruto pun yang sudah mengantuk segera tidur.

**Lapangan Utama Universitas Konoha 06.00 Pagi**

"Perhatian semua nya ada sedikit pengumuman, bahwa kelompok ospek sesuai pada saat kalian berbaris kemarin,,"

"APA ? ''teriak semua peserta ospek''

'Semua peserta ospek dibuat kualahan mereka terus mencari teman 1 grup nya,'

"Ayo kaka cepat kita sudah terlambat tau…. ''seru Naruto kualahan''

"Hmm,, jawab Deidara singkat''

"Eh, kenapa kaka jadi aneh sih ?" Keluh Naruto"

"Apanya yang aneh ?" Tanya Deidara"

"Sejak kita pergi sifat kaka jadi berubah,"

"Dengar ya Naruto, kaka sedang mengendarai motor kalau terjadi apa apa gimana ?"

"Hmmm, maafkan aku ya ka…" pinta naruto"

"Hmmm… ''jawab Deidara singkat''

'Naruto pun tiba 'terlambat' Naruto dengar ya… walaupun kaka ini ketua pelaksana tapi kaka gak akan berbuat istimewa lho, karena kamu adik kaka itu gak adil kan, jadi kamu terima aja ya Naru Chan,, kaka duluan. 'seru Deidara seraya meninggalkan adik nya'

"Hufffttt,, dasar kaka. Liat aja nanti" gerutu naruto"

'Dengan cepat Naruto berlari,'

"Semoga gak ketauan sama tatib. 'seru naruto dalam hati'

''Kyaa,'' sebentar lagi. "deru Naruto"

"Hei kau yang berambut pirang ! ''seru lelaki dengan tattoo di wajah nya, ya dia Sasori, Sasori''

''Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam.''

"Hmmm, iiya ada apa ?" tanya Naruto"

"Kau terlambat kan ? ayo kesini !" panggil Sasori"

'Dengan perlahan Naaruto berjalan ke sumber suara, 'dengan langkah yang tertatih'

"Apa kau tau ? yang terlambat hanya kamu tahu !" teriak Sasori"

'Huh, dasar, ini semua gara gara kaka,' protes Naruto dalam hati'

"Siapa nama mu ?" tanya Sasori"

''Mmm, a…nu saya U—z umak—i Narut—o ~~~ ''jawab naruto dengan menundukan kepala nya''

"Kau adik nya senior Deidara ya ? ''seru Sasori dengan lantang''

'Nauto hanya mengangguk kecil.'

"Tegakan kepala mu !" perintah Sasori"

'Dengan perlahan Naruto menegakan kepala nya.''

"Berdiri yang benar ! ''Teriak Sasori''

'dengan cepat Naruto berdiri tegak, layaknya militer''

"Hmmm,, ''Sasori merasa penasaran akan papan nama Naruto''

'Terdapat gambar illustrasi manga yang sedang berkata 'Baka no Senpai' !''

"Hei hei hei, apa apaan ini hah? Baka no Senpai ? ''teriak Sasori''

'Naruto hanya terdiam, hening'

"Hei, ada apa ini ? ''seru seorang wanita berambu hitam ke biruan, dengan pita bunga''

"Hei, Konan ! biasa lah ada yang terlambat.. ''seeru Sasori cengengesan''

"Oh,,, ''seru Konan ber Oh"'

"Ah, sudahlah biarkan dia masuk saja, acara sudah dimulai. ''seru Konan''

"Hei, kau ! ''seru Konan memanggil naruto''

"I—ya ? ''sahut naruto pelan''

"Kau, langsung cepat pergi ke aula aja sana, acara sudah dimulai. "perintah Konan''

"Terima kasih ka Konan. ''sahut Naruto''

''dengan cepat Naruto menuju aula tempat berlangsung nya Ospek, tapi….'

"Aku gak tau, dimana Aula Universitas ! 'teriak naruto dalam hati'

"Oh iya, Tanya sama ka Konan !" 'saat Naruto kembali Konan dan Sasori sudah tidak ada di tempat tadi'

"Waaaaa,, mereka udah gak ada, ''keluh Naruto''

"Ah, Tanya satpam aja deh,,, ''seru Naruto seraya terburu buru menuju pos Satpam'

"Mmm, anuu…. Tuan berambut putih.. ''panggil Naruto malu''

"Oh, iya ada apa ya ? ''seru satpam berambut putih''

"Oh, Pak Mizuki "Naruto melihat nama yang terpangpang di baju Satpam nya"

"Anu…. Kalau aula itu dimana ya ? ''seru Naruto sedikit malu''

"Oh Aula ? dari sini lurus aja, nanti ada Gedung warna biru yang penuh kaca, nah itu Aula nya… ''jelas Mizuki''

"Terima kasih banyak ya pak, 'dengan cepat Naruto menuju aula'

"Hah ? semudah itu kah ? hanya lurus aja ? betapa bodoh nya aku,," ''Naruto terus saja memaki diri nya sendiri, seraya terus berlari''

"Nah ini dia, Aula ! ''teriak Naruto''

"Hosh hosh hosh,, ''terdengar suara nafas Naruto terengah engah''

"Ah,,, tabung udara,, "Naruto mencari tabung udara di saku nya"

"Shoookkkk."suara udara yang keluar dari tabung kecil masuk ke paru paru Naruto"

"Kenapa ? ya, Naruto menderita asma sejak kelas 1 Smp, jika dia kecapean saja dada nya pasti akan langsung sesak, dan kalau dibiarkan asma pun akan menyerang tubuh mungil Naruto."

"Wahh, terlambat 1 jam ''kata Naruto''

"Krieeeet." Naruto membuka pintu aula pelan dan masuk perlahan juga"

"Permisi….."seru Naruto sopan"

"Hei kau yang disana ! ''panggil sesosok pria yang memakai kacamata hitam''

"I—ya ? ''jawab naruto pelan''

"Ayo cepat ke Kelompok mu… ! ''seru sang senior berkacamata hitam''

"Hah,,,, gak di hukum…. Fiuh~~~~~ ''keluh Naruto''

"Hei, Naruto ! Disini ! ''seru wanita berambut pink''

"Eeeh, sakura ! ''sahut Naruto''

"Kau terlambat ? kena hukum kah ? ''tanya Sakura''

"Naruto menggeleng kecil"

"Waaahhh, enak nya mentang mentang kaka nya ketua, adik nya diperlakukan special ya… ''seru Sakura iri''

"Kau salah Sakura,malah aku tadi kena marah oleh senior ber tattoo di wajah nya, kalau gak salah nama nya itu Sasori. ''seru Naruto menjelaskan''

"Wah, iya kah ? ''seru Sakura penasaran''

'Naruto mengangguk kecil'

"Adu pada kaka mu, cepat biar mereka tau rasa, ''deru Sakura''

"Percuma saja sakura, malahan Deidara bilang kalau akau gak akan diperlakukan special, "jelas Naruto"

''**PERHATIAN SEMUANYA, DIHARAPKAN BAGI YANG NAMA NYA DISEBUTKAN, HARAP KE DEPAN AULA !'' **Seru senior dengan alis tebal nya"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Namikaze Gaara"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Dan,

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Hah,,, kenapa aku dipaggil ? "gerutu Sakura"

Sudah, ku duga, "deru Naruto"

"dengan perlahan Naruto bardiri"

"Mmmm, Ayo Sakura. "ajak Naruto"

"I—ya, Ayo "sahut Sakura"

"Naruto dan juga Sakura mulai berjalan menuju depan aula,,,"

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !" seluruh mahasiswa baru wanita terkagum kagum melihat Naruto melewati mereka, Imut Sekali ! "teriak para gadis" tak sedikit pun ada pria yang terpesona oleh wajah Naruto yang imut."

'Naruto yang mendengar nya, membuat pipi nya memerah…. Merah padam.'

"Kyaaaaaaaaa !" mereka malah tambah parah,, meneriaki Naruto, karena wajah nya tambah imut saja pada saat sedang Blush""

"Aku ingin mencubit pipi nya"

"Aku ingin menyuapi nya"

"Aku ingin memeluk nya"

"Banyak dari para gadis, yang berbicara begitu pada Naruto.. walaupun di telinga Naruto hanya terdengar seperti kerumunan di pasar, sehingga Naruto tak bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas"

"Hei, Deidara ! Seru Itachi"

"Apa ?" sahut Deidara"

"Apa tak apa apa, kalau adik mu itu dibiarkan saja dibicarakan oleh orang lain, dan menjadi subjek fantasi oleh para wanita dan…?"

"Hah,, wanita ini kok, wajar lah kalau dia di kagumi oleh wanita…. "jelas Deidara"

"Tapi coba lihat ke sebelah kanan, dan liat si Alis tebal itu "tunjuk Itachi"

"Apa apaan ? si alis tebal itu ? "tatap Deidara aneh pada Lee"

"Lihat kan ? bahkan tidak hanya wanita yang terpana oleh ke imutan Naruto, bahkan Laki laki juga terpancing… wahahahaha "seru Itachi, sambil tertawa puas"

"Cih,, apa aku harus membuatkan nya baju untuk menyamar ?" cemas deidara"

"Wuahahaha,, dasar kau ini Dei,,, tenang saja lah, Naruto pasti bisa menjaga diri nya "jelas Itachi"

"Tidak dia, tidak bisa bahkan dia pulang saja tidak tau jalan.. "Cemas Deidara"

"Waaahh, rupanya seperti ini ya, sosok kaka yang sangat sayang sekali oleh adik cewek, eh cowok nya,,, "koreksi Itachi"

"Hmmm,,,, "tatapan sinis Deidara menuju Itachi"

"Ah,, maaf maaf tadi salah ucap,, wahahaha, "PEACE"

"Hmmm,, apakah kau punya usul agar Naruto bisa aman ? "Tanya Deidara pada Itachi, Cemas"

"Hmmmm,, gimana ya ? sudahlah tak perlu di khawatirkan. Hahahaha,, Dei dei "cengengeh Itachi"

**"BAIKLAH KALIAN YANG SUDAH ADA DISINI, KALIAN PASTI SUDAH TAHU APA KESALAHAN KALIAN,,! **Seru Sasori "

"Baiklah sekarang Push Up ! "Perintah Sasori"

"Dengan cepat Naruto dkk, mematuhi perintah senior nya,

"1" "2" "3" "4" "5" "6" "7" "8" "9" "10"….

"Hosh Hosh Hosh" nafas Naruto kembali sesak, pada saat iya mau mengambil tabung oksigen nya, ia teringat kalau dia menyimpan nya dalam tas… dan akhir nya….."

"Brug" semua yang ada di aula semua nya panik melihat Naruto yang pingsan,

"Waaaaahhhh !" lelaki imut itu pingsan ! "teriak para gadis"

"Siapa sih, siapa ? "Tanya beberapa orang disekitar"

"Kalau gak salah sih nama nya Uzumaki Naruto ! "sahut salah satu Maba"

"Hah,,,? Naruto ? "Deidara terkaget, mendengar bahwa yang pingsan adalah naruto, adik nya"

"dengan cepat Deidara menuju depan aula"

"Naruto ! "teriak Deidara"

"Siapa dia ? "orang orang bingung sebenar nya siapa nya Naruto dia?"

"Ummmm,,, Naru—t-o, "panggil hinata cemas, dengan suara kecil"

"BUG""" tonjokan keras langsung menghantam tubuh Sasori,"

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada ADIK ku ? hah ? "teriak Deidara"

"Maafkan aku, ketua,, k—au tidak tahu apa kalau dia itu punya Asm—a ?

"Sasuke ! tolong bawa cepat Naruto ke ruang kesehatan ! "perintah Deidara"

"Cih, merepotkan "gerutu Sasuke"

"Dengan, cepat Sasuke menopang tubuh Naruto digendongan nya…""

"Huh,,, merepotkan saja anak ini,, "protes Sasuke"

"Saat sampai di ruang kesehatan, Sasuke membaringkan Naruto diatas kasur dan langsung mengambil, persediaan tabung oksigen di kotak obat, dan langsung memberikan nya pada Naruto"

"Tanpa disadari Sasuke dari tadi menatap wajah polos Naruto yang sedang pingsan…"

"Hah,, apa apaan aku, memperhatikan nya ? "dengan cepat sasuke menampar wajah nya agar sadar"

"Akan tetpi, tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke tubuh nya langsung kembali menatap Naruto,,,, Imut" "gumam Sasuke"

"Hah,, apa apaan ini,,, sudahlah lebih baik aku ke balkon saja,,,, "dengan santai Sasuke menuju balkon ruang kesehatan"

"Huuhh,,, sebenar nya apa yang terjadi pada diriku,,? "Gerutu Sasuke"

"Sadar Sasuke !"

"Unggggghhhhhh,, "Desah Naruto"

"Sasuke yang mendengar suara naruto, langsung menuju sumber suara tersebut"

"Kau sudah sadar ? "Tanya Sasuke"

"Pandangan naruto masih kabur,"

"Waaaaaa ! KAKA !

"Dengan cepat, secepat kilat, Naruto langsung memeluk pria yang ada dihadapan nya, dia mengira bahwa dia itu kaka kaka, nya Deidara"

"Ah ! Sasuke yang dipeluk Naruto terkaget heran, apa yang kau lakukan ? hei bocah ?" "teriak Sasuke"

'Sedikit demi sedikit pandangan Naruto kembali jelas,, hah rambut, Biru kehitaman ? "Naruto bingung"

Pada saat Naruto melihat orang yang dipelikk nya,,,,,,,,,,"

"KYAAAAAA !" SENIOR MESUM ! "teriak Naruto, dan dengan cepat Naruto menendang Sasuke sehingga akhirnya Sasuke tersungkur ke lantai"

"Hei, kau apa apaan ini ? "Tanya Sasuke heran"

"Harus nya aku, yang bertanya kenapa kau memeluk ku ? hah ? "jelas naruto"

"Uggghhh, kau ini bodoh apa tolol sih ? yang memeluk ku itu kamu,,, dasar DOBE !

"Hmmmm,, iya kah "Naruto berfikir dengan wajah sok pintar nya"

"Ah, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan "seru Sasuke mengalah"

"Kenapa aku ada disini ? "Tanya naruto"

"Kau pingsan pada saat dihukum,,, ingat ? "Jelas sasuke"

"Hmmm,, iya iya aku ingat ! "Seru naruto"

"Mmmm,,,, A—nu senior,, kalau wc dimana ya ? "Tanya Naruto"

''Tuh, sebelah kanan, di pintu sebelah Balkon,,, "jelas Sasuke seraya menunjuk ke arah WC"

'Dengan cepat naruto, menuju WC,, "panggilan alam"

"Waaaahhhhh ! Lega nya "teriak Naruto lega~~"

"Ayo, kita kembali ke aula ! sudah sembuh kan ? "Tanya Sasuke"

"EEhhhhhhh, tunggu senior, "dengan cepat Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke, tapi….."

"Aaaaahhhhh,,,,,, ! "Naruto terpeleset, karena lantai nya licin"

"dengan cepat naruto menarik apapun yang ada di depan nya, dan kebetulan yang ada di deopan nya itu Sasuke, akhirnya naruto menarik baju Sasuke membuat sasuke membalik badan nya dan….."

"Brak ! "Sasuke jatuh, menimpa tubuh Naruto tepat diatas tubuh Naruto, badan mereka bersentuhan"

"Kenapa bisa licin ? o.o

"Mari kita Flashback~~"

''**FLASHBACK''**

**Pada saat Naruto didalam Wc dan hendak menekan tombol WC agar membilas semua yang ia buang, tanpa sengaja, air nya tumpah kelantai, sehingga membuat lanya nya nya Basah, basah sekali, dan yang sungguh malang tidak ada keset" untuk menglap kaki, dan alhasil Naruto langsung berlari pada saat, Sasuke mau keluar dan terpeleset lah Naruto.**

"**END FLASHBACK"**

'Glek,,"Sasuke menelan ludah nya"

'Naruto terkaget, karena tubuh nya di timpa, oleh orang"

'Sasuke, tak sadar kalau dia terus memperhatikan Naruto, mata yang indah "gumam Sasuke"

'Sungguh, Siapa saja jika orang menjadi Sasuke pada saat seperti ini pasti tak akan tahan, pada saat memandangi, seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang imut, melebihi perempuan, mata yang biru, kulit yang halus, bibir yang merah dengan posisi yang sangat tak di duga oleh Sasuke,,,"""" sasuke terus saja mer argumentasi tentang orang yang di Timpa nya..""

'Tanpa di komandoi lagi,, secara reflek wajah Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit mulai mendekati wajah Naruto, hingga dia dapat merasakan nafas Naruto"

'Naruto, yang di timpa orang yang tidak dia kenal, berteriak histeris, karena sasuke akan mencium nya"

"STOP !" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?" "Teriak Naruto"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

*plak* _ maaf kk kk senior sekalian, cerita sebelum nya rada acak acak kan,,, TT_TT

Sasuke nya gak sabarab banget ya ? kwkwkw, baru nyadar,

Wah makasih nih kk, **Taz **kritik dan saran nya,,,, tapi gak semua nya aku jalanin,, hhe step by step deh *pletak* _

Sekarang fanfict nya, udah diperbaiki, dan Sasuke nya lebih sabar… wkwkwkwk,, XD XD XD XD,,,,

Review nya lagi dong kk senior sekalian,,, XD XD XD.

Oh, ya untuk Chapter 2 nya, lagi mikir dulu, kwkwkwkw

Klu ngerjain di kampus harus, nyari tempat yang sunyi, kalau dikelas ada Jin yang ngebayang bayangin terus TT_TT

Kwkwkw,, oh iya makasih buat review nya kk kk senior sekalian,,

Mudah mudahan chapter 2 nya jadi minggu depan, Amin XD XD XD


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of Teme and Dobe**

**Chapter 2**

**Kyaaaa, maaf chapter 1 nya, berantakan lagi semoge sekarang lebih baik lagi, TT_TT**

**Makasih buat kk kk senior yang udah nge review cerita ku yang berantakan,, XD XD**

**Sekarang update ! ^_^**

**Pair : Sasunaru**

**Rate : hmmmm,, kayak nya T lagi deh, hhe XD XD**

**Happy Reading ! _**

"Kyaaa hentikan itu senior!" jerit Naruto.

"plak!" dengan keras naruto menampar wajah Sasuke.

"Ah, maafkan aku" dengan cepat Sasuke berdiri dan melepaskan Naruto.

'ada apa dengan diriku ini,? Seolah olah aku terhipnotis pada saat melihat wajahnya' gerutu sasuke dalam hati.

"an—u maafkan aku senior…" keluh Naruto.

"hah,,? Atas apa?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis nya.

"Karena telah menampar….m…u" keluh Naruto.

"Ah, sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan" Jelas Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja" jelas Sasuke.

"T…ap..i ?"

"Ah sudah istirahatlah" perintah Sasuke.

'naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, dan segera tidur kembali, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar kesehatan'

"Aku pergi dulu, istirahatlah" seru Sasuke.

'Tak beberapa lama, setelah sasuke keluar dari ruang kesehatan'

"Kriet" Seseorang membuka pintu ruang kesehatan.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Teriak Sakura, seraya langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Ah, Sa…kura, kenapa kau bisa kemari?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"mmm, a..nu tadi aku izin ke wc tapi kan mumpung lewat ruang kesehatan, aku mampir untuk jenguk kamu aja, aku khawatir sekali padamu" cemas Sakura

"Teri..ma Kas..ih Sakura"

"Ah, tidak apa kau kan sudah aku anggap adik ku Naru chan" seru Sakura.

'**Sementara itu di ruangan Presiden Mahasiswa'**

"Aku peringatkan padamu Sasori, jangan terlalu berlebihan pada Narut…" pembicaraan Deidara terpotong.

"Ketua Deidara, Naruto sudah sadar !" seru salah satu panitia.

"Ah, Naruto?"

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi ketua" mohon Sasori.

"Jika kau ingin minta maaf, jangan ka saya, minta maaf langsung ke Naruto, sekarang ayo ikut aku ! dan minta maaf lah" perintah Deidara.

'Sasori hanya mengangguk'

**o.o Digi Tama o.o**

"Ah, anu Sakura aku mau nanya apa kau tahu senior pria yang berambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh, Senior Sasuke?" Tegas Sakura.

"memang ada apa dengan nya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hmm,, tidak apa apa, cuman nanya doang"

"Ah, kau tau Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa itu?"

"Senior Sasuke itu sangatlah tampan!" jelas Sakura.

"I…ya I…ya Sakura" senyum Naruto pada sahabatnya.

"Ah, sudah dulu ya Naruto, aku mau kembali ke aula, dulu"

"Ah, iya iya baiklah" jawab Naruto.

"Istirahatlah" Cerewet Sakura.

'Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil'

**o.o Digi Tama o.o**

"Krieeeeet"

"Naruto!" teriak Deidara cemas.

"Ah, kaka!"

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Deidara.

'Naruto mengangguk kecil'

"Ada apa kaka kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, melihat mu lah, tapi ada seseorang yang mau bicara padamu." Jelas Deidara.

"Siapa?"

"Sasori ayo masuk!" perintah Deidara.

"Ah iya!" Sahut Sasori.

"Ayo" Seru Deidara mengisyaratkan sasori untuk mulai meminta maaf.

"Maafkan Aku Karena Telah Membuat Mu Menderita Seperti Ini" Teriak Sasori meminta maaf.

"Ah, itu…. Tak perlu dipikirkan senior aku sudah memaafkan mu, lagipula ini wajar, aku kan sedang di ospek, lagi pula aku kan gak boleh di istimewakan, itu kata kak…." jelas Naruto terpotong.

"Sudahlah Naruto hentikan! aku tak akan membiarkan mu menderita lagi, lebih baik kau tak perlu ikut Ospek besok" Perintah Deidara cemas.

"Maaf ka,,, tapi aku akan terus ikut ospek" jelas Naruto.

"Taa..pi Naruto.." cemas Deidara.

"Sudahlah ka, hanya 3 hari kan?" jelas Naruto.

'Deidara hanya bisa mengikuti kenginginan adik nya, memang Deidara sudah memungkiri perkataan nya tadi pagi, karena dia terlalu saying terhadap adik nya karena Naruto adik satu satu nya, maka wajar kalau dia sangat protektif'

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau pulang saja" jelas Deidara.

'Naruto menggeleng'

"Hah? kenapa Naruto?" tanya Deidara.

"Tidak ka, aku akaan terus ikut acara ospek hari ini" jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau mu Naruto" seru Deidara.,

**o.o Digi Tama o.o**

"Ah, Naruto!" jelas Sakura.

"Hai Sakura" sapa Naruto.

"apa kau sudah sembuh Naruto?" Tanya Sakura Cemas.

'Anggota kelompok Naruto semua nya pada berkumpul mengelilingi Naruto'

"Kau sudah sembuh Naruto?"

"Syukurlah"

"Ah, Naruto kembali!"

'semua teman 1 grup Naruto mencemaskan Naruto'

"I…ya hhe" seru naruto dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kenalkan aku Choji"

"Aku Gaara"

"An…u aku Hinata"

"Aku Sai" dengan senyum khas nya.

"Aku Shino"

"Aku Neji"

"Aku Shikamaru"

"Aku Temari"

'semuanya telah mengenalkan dirinya'

"ah iya, aku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal semua nya" sapa Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto aku puny aide gila nih" seru Choji.

"Hah? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Semuanya ayo sini!" ajak Choji.

"Bagaaimana kalau kita nanti balas dendam pada senior kita? kita kerjai mereka kita minta bantuan semua Mahasiswa Baru, kita kacaukan acara ospek ini, bagaimana?"

"Hmmmm,,, tapi itu keren Choji!" teriak Naruto.

"Anu,,, tapii,,,, kapan?"

"Kita mulai saat hari terakhir ospek, pada saat kita tidur nah waktu senior tersebut menyuruh kita bangun, kita mulai rencana kita" jelas Choji.

"Hei hei hei,,, ada apa ini?" seru salah satu mahasiswa baru dari kelompok lain, dengan nada nge reff.

"Ayo dengarkan saja" ajak Naruto.

"Waaa, jadi kau Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, yo yo yo, kau imut sekali" serunya dengan nada reff nya.

"Yo yo yo kenalkan aku Killer Bee, panggil aku tuan Bee, tapi untuk Naruto panggil saja aku Bee yo yo yo yo" seru Bee.

"Sal…am kenal Bee" sapa Naruto.

"Yo yo yo,, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Bee.

"Baiklah bagaimana? apa kalian setuju? kita lakukan balas dendam pada senior pada hari terakhir, kita buat mereka kaget, dan kita senang senang bagaimana?"

"Yo yo yo, its so cool dude.." gerutu Bee.

"baiklah kalau begitu" jelas Choji.

**o.o Digi Tama o.o**

"Waaa, akhirnya pulang juga" keluh Naruto.

"Aku sudah tak sabar untuk besok,,," seru Sakura.

"Yo yo yo, Naruto!" seru Bee

"Ah, Bee?" sapa Naruto.

"Aku ikut bareng ya, mamen"

"Baiklah" Seru Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto kau imut sekali ijnkan aku melakukan ini…." Seru Bee.

"Ahhhh,,, itaiiiiii!" Naruto menjerit kecil karena Bee mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Maafkan aku naruto, tahu kah kau? kau seperti adik ku" jelas Bee

"Adik?" Tanya Naruto pada Bee.

"Ya Adik!" tegas Bee.

"Memang nya adik mu kemana?" tanya Naruto?

"Hmm,, dia sudah di surga" seru bee dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, maafkan aku, ak….u tak bermaksud.." kesal Naruto.

"Ah, sudahlah tak apa apa, Naruto!" panggil Bee.

"Ha?"

"Biarkan aku menjadi kaka mu, selama aku mengenalmu, akan kujaga kau" jelas Bee.

"Ah…. Tapi…." keluh Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika itu bisa mengobati kerinduan mu terhadap adik mu," setuju Naruto seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Yo yo yo, terima kasih banyak Naruto…!" Teriak Bee senang.

"Iya iya, hha"

"Eeeeehhh?" Naruto kaget karena tiba tiba Bee mengendong nya, dan mendudukan nya di Bahu Bee..

"Ah, Bee turunkan aku, aku tak mau merepotkan mu.." keluh Naruto.

"Ah, ini bukan apa apa.." jelas Bee.

"Tap….i"

"Sudahlah Naruto." Yo yo yo" seru Bee.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura!"

-Dreeeeetttttttt- 'ponsel Naruto bergetar'

"Ah ada Sms!"

_From : Ka Dei_

_Naruto, kaka sekarang gak bisa nganter kamu pulang kaka ada rapat, kamu bareng sama Sakura aja ya.._

_To : Ka Dei_

_Baiklah ka, ^_^ Naru udah punya temen baru kok, nama nya ka Bee dia baik sekali sama Naruto, Good Luck deh rapat nya, XD, oh ya ka nanti malem kalau kaka udah pulang Naru mau ngobrol sama kaka, ya…._

_From : Ka Dei_

_Oh, Syukurlah wah siapa itu Ka Bee ? lain kali kenalkan ke kaka ya.._

_Oh ya udah hati hati dijalan ya….._

_Mau curhat nih ? hha :D_

_To : Ka Dei_

_Oke oke. :D_

"Hei, kenapa Naruto digendong seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hei hei hei! kau wanita yang seperti nenek sihir kenapa kau lancang sekali berbicrara pada Naruto" jelas Bee.

"Ah, dia sahabatku Bee, dia Sakura" jelas Naruto.

"maaf Bee, bisakah kau menurunkan ku?" pinta Naruto.

"Ah, baiklah.."

"Ah Sakura, redakan amarah mu" seru Naruto.

"Grrrrrrrr, Ne—ne—nek Sihir?" gumam Sakura.

"HIYA! DASAR KAU WAJAH KERBAU!" teriak Sakura seraya meninju Bee keras, sehingga Bee tersungkur.

"Ah, Sakura…." deru Naruto.

"NARUTO,! SIAPA PRIA INI? MENYEBALKAN SEKALI!" teriak Sakura.

"Di…a" kata kata Naruto terpotong.

"PACARMU? DENGAR YA NARUTO, AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH SETUJU JIKA KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN NYA" gertak Sakura.

"Bukan….. sakura dia teman baruku" jelas naruto.

"Eeehh,, teman? maafkan aku naruto, hhe" seru Sakura.

"Yo yo yo, kuat sekali pukulan mu…." kagum Bee pada sakura.

"Hei,, Bisakah kau hentikan lantunan aneh mu itu! kau membuatku muak tahu!" protes Sakura.

"Yo yo yo,, hei kau wanita, tidak mengerti seni S-E-N-I SENI!" jelas Bee.

"HENTIKAN ITU!" gerang Sakura.

"Ah Sakura sudah sudah" lerai Naruto.

"Yo yo yo, Naruto sudah bicara aku akan diam, bagaimana wanita dengan garis keriput?" Tanya Bee.

"Bee sudah jangan diteruskan!" cegah Naruto.

"hah? KERIPUT?" geram Sakura.

"Ah sudahlah ayo kita pulang, sakura, bee…." ajak Naruto seraya menarik Sakura.

"Yo yo Ayo!" jawab Bee.

**o.o Digi Tama o.o**

"Aku pulang…." Seru naruto.

"Kau sudah pulang Naruto, sekarang mandilah ibu sudah menyiapkan air hangat"

"Baiklah, terimakasih Ha San!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

"Waaaa, hangat!" jerit Naruto pelan saat berendam.

'Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya, hingga teringat kejadian saat di ruang kesehatan'

'makin dekat makin dekat….'

"Kyaaaa! kenapa keinget kejadian itu?" wajah Naruto memerah.

"Aneh, kenapa jantung ku berderu tak karuan saat dia menim…."

"Aaaahhhh,, Sudah!" teriak Naruto seraya memasukan kepalanya dalam air.

"Dreeeeettt" ponsel naruto bergetar.

"Ah ada sms!" Naruto terkaget.

_From : Panitia Ospek_

_Perelatan dan perlengkapan yang harus dibawa besok :_

_Perlengkapan :_

_Pake baju biasa yang kemarin _

_Co : baju putih, celana hitam, rompi se ketiak._

_Ce : baju putih, rok hitam, rompi se ketiak._

_Pake papan nama._

_Sepatu hitam._

_Peralatan :_

_Makanan berat, dan ringan,_

_Buat surat cinta, pake nama yang buat surat nya_

_Kado, bebas_

_Bawa obat pribadi,_

_Baju ganti, celana training, baju OR_

_Perlengkapan mandi._

_Ya, sudah cuman segitu, gak neko neko lah,, karena besok kita nginep jadi siapin diri kalian ya,,_

_Salam hangat _

_^_^ -Ino- ^_^_

"Surat Cinta!" gerutu Naruto.

"Ah nulis apa aku?"

"Kyaaaa pusing" keluh Naruto.

"Ah, iya ! hhe" Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Disuruh surat cinta aku bikin surat benci!" Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah ka Dei pulang!" dengan cepat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ka Dei!" panggil Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto!"

"Kenapa kau bertelanjang dada begitu? pake baju mu, nanti masuk angin!" perintah Deidara.

"Naru mau cerit….." kata kata Naruto terpotong.

"Sudah pakai dulu baju mu, nanti baru kita bicara kaka mau mandi dulu"

"Ah, ya sudah" jawab Naruto, yang langsung menuju kamar nya.

**o.o Digi Tama o.o**

'makin dekat, makin dekat'

'Sasuke semakin merasakan deru nafas orang dibawah nya'

'Ah,, Hentikan!'

"Ah !" keluh Sasuke tersadar dari mimpinya.

"Kejadian itu!"

"Kenapa kepikiran terus,? Mata birunya…." Gumam Sasuke.

'Hentikan itu Sasuke!' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

'Baru kali ini Sasuke, merasa jantung nya berderu kencang saat bertatapan dengan seseorang,'

"Kenapa? rasanya aneh"

"Tuhan,,, apa yang terjadi ini? apa aku suka pada bocah itu? Ah ini mustahil dia itu cowok aku juga"

"Sungguh aneh rasanya" Sasuke terus saja bergelut dengan pikiran nya.

'Sasuke kembali tertidur'

''Ahhhh,,, Ittaiiiii…. Senpai'' jerit seorang lelaki.

'terlihat lelaki dengan rambut kuning pirang dengan 3 garis di ke 2 pipi nya, tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh nya dan Sasuke yang sedang mencoba menyatukan diri nya pada bocah di bawah nya'

"Ittaiiii! Senpai" Jerit bocah pirang dengan 3 garis di kedua pipi nya.

'Ngghhh, Senpai' erang bocah berambut pirang.

"Ahhhh! Mimpi, hanya mimpi!" Sasuke tersadar dari mimpi nya.

"Andaikan saja dia itu perempuan…"

"Arrghhhhhh, apa apaan aku ini?" erang sasuke.

**o.o Digi Tama o.o**

"Baiklah Naruto apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Deidara.

"Hmmm, anu….." seru Naruto gugup, tiba tiba saja dia ter ingat kejadian saat di ruang kesehatann.

"Ahhh,,, STOP!" tiba tiba saja Naruto berteriak di depan kaka nya.

"Ada apa Naruto? apa kau baik baik saja? kenapa tiba tiba berteriak seperti itu" Tanya Deidara.

"Ah, tidak bukan apa apa, oh ya ka antar aku ke mall yuk, sekalian nyari alat buat ospek besok sama sekalian refreshing juga" ajak Naruto pada kaka nya sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi.

"Hei hei, kenapa kau tiba tiba saja mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Naru chan…." tanya Deidara sekaligus memanggil Naruto dengan embel embel chan.

"mm,, lupakanlah itu bukan apa apa ka.. dan jangan memanggil ku dengan embel embel Chan!" jelas Naruto.

"Hei, apa kau tau kaka gak suka kalau ada orang yang mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu, ceritalah"

"Hmmm, anu.. Naru cumin mau nanya doang kalau senior yang w..aktu itu bawa naru ke Uks siapa ya ka?" Tanya Naruto seraya jantung nya berdegup kencang, saat menanyakan pria yang menimpanya di ruang Uks.

"Oh, itu Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke memang nya ada apa dengan nya? apa dia berbuat macam macam padamu?" tanya Deidara cemas.

'Naruto menggeleng kecil'

Tidak ka, tidak ada apa apa" jelas Naruto singkat.

"Lantas ada apa?" Tanya Deidara kembali.

"Naru mau Tanya, kalau kita bersama seseorang entah siapa itu orang nya, dan jantung kita bergetar bahkan berdebar kencang, apa kaka tau apa arti dari semua itu?" Tanya Naruto pada kaka nya, dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Itu mungkin bisa dibilang, orang tersebut menyukai orang yang bersama nya, hmm apa Naru sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" Tanya Deidara dengan menaikan sebelah alis nya..

"Ah, tidak Naru gak jatuh ci..nta, temen Na..ru ada yang curhat, t…api Naru gak ta..u jawaban ny..a" jawab Naruto terbata bata, sepertinya kaka mengetaahui nya, tapi….

"Oh, kaka kira Naru sedang jatuh cinta, hha tak mungkin adik kaka yang mungil ini punya pacar" remeh Deidara sembari mengetawai adik nya.

"Ah, kaka hentikan itu" Naruto mengembungkan pipi nya karena lagi lagi kaka nya Deidara meremehkan nya seperti itu.

"Hei,, kau ini jangan marah kalau aku melakukan ini ya" Deidara yang melihat pipi adik nya yang dikembungkan seperti itu langsung mencubit nya pelan.

"Ahhh, Ittaiiiii kaka" jerit naruto kecil.

"Ah, ayo katanya mau kaka antar ke mall buat beli perlengkapan besok" ajak Deidara mengingatkan adik nya.

"Oh iya!" hampir saja Naruto lupa kalau mau pergi ke mall.

**o.o Digi Tama o.o**

Naruto, menggunakan baju warna hitam dan di dobel oleh kemeja warna coklat dengan lengan kemeja yang dilipat sampai siku, memakai jeans warna biru, dan memakai sepatu coklat. "Kyaaaaa, Uke banget Naruto!" *Plak author kena gampar Naruto* .

**o.o**

'Apa naruto suka Sasuke ya? tapi jika benar apa Sasuke menyukai nya juga? aku takut jika adik ku itu sakit, kenapa kenapa, kau menyukai dia Naruto? kenapa kau suka lelaki?' gumam Deidara dalam hati..

'Memang sih perasaan itu tak bisa dibohongi, karena bukan mata, tangan, mulut atau pun kaki, ini hati yang bicara secara langsung, fiuh… baiklah Naru jika kau menyukainya kaka hanya bisa setuju akan pilihan mu, asalkan kau bahagia' Deidara terus saja memikirkan adik nya dia sangat mencemaskan adik nya.

"Kaka! kemari!" panggil Naruto pada kaka nya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Ah! Iya!" Deidara terkaget karena adik nya memanggil nya dengan cepat Deidara menuju Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto? ha?"

"Apa apaan ini Naruto, kenapa kau membeli raneb instan begitu banyak?" Deidara membelalakan mata nya karena Naruto mengisi semua keranjang belanja nya penuh oleh ramen instan.

"mmmm, acara ospek besok kan nginep jadi Naru beli ramen yang banyak" seru Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khas Naruto.

"Kembalikan semua ramen nya, beli makanan yang praktis saja yang bisa langsung dimakan" perintah Deidara seraya mengembalikan semua ramen instan itu ketempat semula, dan langsung mengambilkan makanan untuk Naruto.

"Nah sudah, segini sudah cukup" seru Deidara sampil menepuk kedua tangan nya.

"Kenapa tidak ada ramen satu pun ka?" keluh Naruto kesal.

"satu saja, ya ya ya aku mohon ka,,,,," bujuk Naruto.

"Hmmm, baiklah ingat hanya satu ya!"

"Asikk ! terima kasih ka!"

"Baiklah ayo kita ke kasir!" ajak Deidara, sambil menarik pelan tangan Naruto.

"Ah, tunggu ka Naru lupa sesuatu kado sama satu amplop saja, tunggu disini sebentar ya ka" seru Naruto langsung berlari menuju tempat bagian Hadiah.

"Ah, baiklah hati hati!"

"Ah,, hadiah apa ya? Kyaa ! pusing" keluh Naruto yang dari tadi terus saja mencari hadiah.

"Whaaaa, segarnya jus ini…." Seru salah satu orang yang baru saja meminum jus dari mesin Jus.

"Ah! Jus? ah iya bagaimana kalau jus saja dan…. Ah iya ini" Naruto langsung merogoh saku nya dan mengambil uang receh untuk mengambil jus, tadinya mau ngambil jus jeruk ah, tapi betapa bodoh nya Naruto, dia salah pilih yang keluar malah Jus Tomat, setelah mengambil jus Naruto langsung membeli gantungan ponsel bergambar rubah kecil.

"Ah maaf bisa aku bungkus ini?" Naruto meminta membungkuskan jus tomat dan gantungan ponsel kecil bergambar rubah.

"Oh, iya saya minta bungkus nya yang warna Orange itu ya kaka" pinta Naruto dengan sopan.

"Oh iya sama itu, aku minta ambilkan amplop yang warna orange nya juga"

"Ya, ini sudah di bungkus dan ini amplop nya, dan ini nota nya nanti di kasir kasih aja nota nya" jelas kaka penjaga bagian gift di salah satu super market.

"Kaka! ayo kita ke kasir!" teriak Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto ayo!"

"Ini uang nya" seru Deidara memberikan uang pada penjaga kasir.

"Apa kau lapar Naruto?" Tanya kaka nya

"Tentu aku lapar, lapar sekali! ayo kita makan ramen! ka" ajak Naruto.

Naruto dan Deidara menuju tempat makan yang menyediakan ramen, akan tetapi tak di duga duga mereka bertemu Sasuke, yang kebetulan bersama Karin.

"Hei Sasuke!" panggil Deidara.

"Hmm?" jawab Sasuke singkat seraya membalikan tubuh nya ke orang yang telah menyebut nama nya.

"Ayo Naruto kita kesana!" ajak Deidara.

"Ah, t..api ka?" jawab naruto gugup dan menyumput dibalik punggung kaka nya.

"Ayo!" Deidara menarik tangan adik nya.

"Oh, senior Deidara sedang apa kau disini? bersama….." kata Karin dan bertanya pada Deidara karena asing dengan sosok pria beramput kuning pirang dibelakang nya.

"Ah, kenalkan ini Naruto adik ku, ya aku disini sedang menemani nya membeli perlengkapan buat ospek besok" jelas Deidara.

"Ah salam kenal senior semua nya.." seru Naruto menundukan kepalanya dia tak mau menatap senior nya bukan Karin sih, tapi ya Sasuke.

Sasuke, sedari tadi melihat terus kearah Naruto, tanpa di sadari kembali teringat mimpi nya.

'Aghhhh Ittaiiii Senpai!' terngiang suara rintihan Naruto dalam otak nya, mulai terbayang sosok Naruto yang tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun terkulai lemas dia atas ranjang.

'Cih apa yang ku pikirkan?' Sasuke kembali menenangkan diri nya, berusaha tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apa apa, supaya tak ada orang yang menyadari apa yang sedeng dia pikirkan.

"Oh, iya aku dan Sasuke mau makan nih, tapi memang Sasuke itu ditanya mau makan dimana, dia tak menjawab ku apa senior tau tempat yang makanan nya enak?" Tanya Karin.

"Nah, kebetulan aku dan Naruto juga mau makan, bagaimana kalau kita ke restaurant ramen Ichiraku disana" seru Deidara seraya menunjukan jari nya ke arah restaurant.

"Ah, kebetulan ayo kita makan disana saja" setuju Karin.

Naruto dari tadi hanya terdiam dan membisu karena melihat Sasuke bersama wanita.

'Apa dia pacarnya?' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Pelayan!" panggil Karin.

"Hmm, aku pesan ramen untuk diet ya!" seru Karin.

"hmmm, kalau aku Ebi Ramen aja" seru Deidara.

"Aku Miso Ramen!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Ehh,, maaf" Naruto meminta maaf ke Sasuke.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ramen untuk diet 1, ebi ramen 1, sama miso ramen 2" kata Karin member tahu apa yang diocesan pada pelayan.

"Wah, kalian berdua ternyata punya selera yang sama ya!" seru Karin berbicara pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

'Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya diam mengalihkan pandangan nya pada pemandangan diluar yang tampak di jendela restaurant'

'ini hanya kebetulan, kebetulan, kebetulan' batin naruto dalam hati, lagi lagi jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan.

Naruto yang duduk di depan Sasuke terlihat resah, Sasuke yang merasa orang yang didepan nya tak bisa diam, pelan pelan mata nya menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Hei Naruto apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Deidara pada adik nya.

"Ah iya, Naru gak apa apa kok" seru Naruto seraya tersenyum pada kaka nya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke kembali pada posisi awal nya pada saat naruto menegakan kapala nya.

"Oh, iya Sasuke ngomong ngomong apa kalian berdua sudah resmi berpacaran?"

Karin yang mendengar nya langsung tersentak dan langsung menggelayutkan tangan nya di tangan Sasuke.

"Ya! senior kita berdua sudah resmi pacaran, baru saja" Karin sangat senang karena bisa mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Wah akhirnya kalian pacaran juga ya setelah 2 tahun kau menyukai Sasuke dan akhirnya sekarang jadi juga" seru Deidara memberi selamat pada Karin.

''Hentikan itu Karin apa kau tau kalau aku belum menjawab apapun padamu, jangan seenak nya memutuskan seperti itu'' bisik Sasuke pelan ke Karin seraya melepaskan gandengan Karin di tangan Sasuke dengan perlahan.

''Tapi Sasuke'' bisik Karin pelan.

''Nanti sepulang dari sini kita bicarakan'' jawab Sasuke, dengan nada berbisdik pada Karin.

"Sekali lagi selamat ya, Karin, Sasuke" sekali lagi Deidara member selamat pada Sasuke dan Karin.

"I—ya" jawab Karin terbata bata seraya tersenyum kecil.

'Cih kalau begini bisa susah' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

'Ternyata benar mereka berdua berpacaran, ternyata mustahil, sia sia, tidak mungkin, bahkan saat pertama kali aku suka padanya saja sudah tidak mungkin bahkan mustahil karena kita berdua itu bergender sama, apa aku harus melupakan nya,?' gumam Naruto dalam hati, seraya menundukan wajah nya.

'Sakiiit, kenapa dada ini begitu sakit, sungguh Sakit sekali….. aku tidak tahan tapi apa boleh buat semua nya sudah terjadi mereka berdua berpacaran.' Seru Naruto dalam hati.

'Ah, air ? tanpa di sadari naruto mengeluarkan air mata' dengan cepat Naruto mengusap air mata nya dia tak mau kaka nya melihat kalau Naruto menangis.

**-To Be Continue-**

Kyaa ! Update update ! ah sekali lagi maaf yak arena banyak kata kata, penempatan tanda kutip khusus nya, yang berantakan. Makasih buat senior senior yang udah nge review pengen bales review tapi gak tau cara nya, jadi lewat sini aja deh, hhe _

Makasi buat senior senior yang udah nge review fanfict abal saya TT_TT

"**Nami Asuma"**

**Boleh boleh, gak apa apa kok emang teman di kampus pada manggil Tama.**

**Wa iya cerita nya di ubah, Gomen gomen, makasih juga saran nya sama kritik nya.**

"**Taz"**

**Wah makasih udah review kk, sekarang udah di nperbaiki sesuai saran kk semua. Sekali lagi makasih udah nyempetin buat nge review TT_TT**

"**Promise Their Believe"**

**Iya nih Author baru, mohon bantuan nya senior,,,, makasih udah ngasih saran nya, makasih juga udah nyempetin fanfict saya,, T_T**

"**Chocolates"**

**Wah makasih ya buat review nya, saran nya juga…. XD XD XD**

"**ChaChulie247"**

**Kyaaa, adegan apa? #ditabok, makasih udah reciew ya Y_Y**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of Teme and Dobe**

**Ringkasan dari Chapter 2**

'Ternyata benar mereka berdua berpacaran, ternyata mustahil, sia sia, tidak mungkin, bahkan saat pertama kali aku suka padanya saja sudah tidak mungkin bahkan mustahil karena kita berdua itu bergender sama, apa aku harus melupakan nya,?' gumam Naruto dalam hati, seraya menundukan wajah nya.

'Sakiiit, kenapa dada ini begitu sakit, sungguh Sakit sekali….. aku tidak tahan tapi apa boleh buat semua nya sudah terjadi mereka berdua berpacaran.' Seru Naruto dalam hati.

'Ah, air ? tanpa di sadari naruto mengeluarkan air mata' dengan cepat Naruto mengusap air

Mata nya dia tak mau kaka nya melihat kalau Naruto menangis.

**The Story of Teme and Dobe**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto (Sasunaru)**

**Rate : Sebener nya sih "M" tapi sekarang "T" dulu :D**

**Disclaimer : Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Typo, BL, YAOI, No Lemon Maybe Next, Cute Naru, Sasuke (Seme) Naruto (Uke). **

"**Selamat Menikmati"**

"Ummm,, maaf senpai aku harus siap siap untuk Ospek besok, Ka Dei ayo pulang" Ajak Naruto ke kaka nya Deidara, sebenar nya Naruto pulang bukan karena ingin buru buru menyelesaikan perlengkapan ospek tapi sebenarnya dia ingin menghindar dari Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa apa Naruto?" Tanya Deidara cemas

"Tidak apa apa ayo kita pulang" ajak Naruto ke kaka nya Deidara dengan wajah yang menunduk sengaja tidak mau melihat wajah pria di depan nya..

"Ehh, kok mau pulang sih? Ramen nya kan sedang dibuat bukan nya Naruto itu suka sekali dengan Ramen ya?" Jelas Karin pada Naruto dan Deidara sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan di kaca restaurant walaupun Sasuke terlihat acuh tak acuh tapi sebenar nya Sasuke didalam pikiran nya bertanya Tanya.

'Ada apa dengan si bodoh ini tiba tiba berkata seperti itu?' Tanya Sasuke bingung dalam hati.

"Ayo ka Dei kita pulang aku banyak urusan buat besok" Ajak Naruto pada Deidara terburu buru.

"Ummm, saya minta maaf ya Sasuke, Karin mungkin lain kali kita makan bersama lagi sekali lagi saya minta maaf" Jelas Deidara meminta maaf seraya membungkukan tubuh nya.

"Umm, baiklah tak apa apa, oh ya tak perlu bayar ya biar aku saja yang membayar nya" jelas Karin.

"Eh, tidak perlu Karin biar kita bayar sendiri" Jelas Deidara.

"Ah, sudah tidak apa apa anggap saja ini hadiah dari ku oke? Tak perlu sungkan ketua ketua kan sering mentlaktir kita makan di kampus" Jelas Karin menjelaskan agar Deidara tak perlu sungkan.

"Umm, baiklah kalau begitu maaf bila merepotkan sekali lagi saya minta maaf Sasuke, Karin" Seru Deidara pad Sasuke dan Karin.

"Ah, tidak perlu dipikirkan ketua" Jelas Karin.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang ya Sasuke, Karin" Seru Deidara pamit seraya bersalaman dengan Sasuke dan Karin.

"Naruto ayo pamit" Perintah Deidara pada Naruto.

"Hmm" Gumam Naruto.

"Aku ijin pamit ya Senpai Karin, Senpai Sa…Sasuke" Seru Naruto pamit ke Karin dan Sasuke akan tetapi saat berpamitan dengan Sasuke Naruto rada ragu saat menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Hmmm, kalau begitu hati hati dijalan ya Ketua Deidara, Naruto juga hati hati ya" Seru Karin.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda menjawab pertanyaan dari Karin, "Kalau begitu kita pulang dulu ya Sasuke Karin" seru deidara berpamitan.

Naruto dan Deidara sudah keluar dari restaurant ramen "Ayo pulang!" tegas Sasuke pada Karin.  
>Karin terheran dengan perkataan Sasuke yang tiba tiba saja mengajak nya [ulang padahal Ramen nya saja belum jadi sementara itu Sasuke langsung mengajak nya pulang. "E-Eh? Sasuke kita kan belum makan ramen nya, ramen nya bentar lagi pasti jadi kita tunggu ya?" Bujuk Karin pada Sasuke.<p>

"Ayo pulang!" Tegas Sasuke

"Ayolah Sasuke ramen disini kan enak kau pasti suka, kita tunggu sebentar ya?" Bujuk Karin dengan nada memelas.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau pulang aku pulang duluan" Tegas Sasuke pada Karin, Sasuke yang kesal pada Karin dengan acuh nya pergi ke luar Restauran.

"E-Eh tunggu aku Sasuke!" dengan cepat Karin mengeluarkan uang dari tas nya dan meyimpan uang diatas meja dan lalu bergeges mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" Teriak Karin pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa sih Sasuke? Kenapa tiba tiba mau pulang?" Tanya Karin pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karin, Sasuke hanya terdiam tak mempedulikan Karin.

"Apa karena waktu aku bilang ke ketua Dei dan Naruto kalau kita ini pacaran?" Tanya Karin.

Dan lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Jadi gara gara itu ya? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf Sasuke karena aku telah seenak nya berbuat seperti itu aku hanya ingin minta penjelasan saja pada mu atas hubungan kita ini, aku harap pada saat aku berkata seperti itu kamu bakal kepancing bilang kalau kamu suka aku tapi ternyata gagal, sekali lagi aku minta maaf Sasuke" Seru Karin meminta maaf dengan nada memelas.

Lagi lagi Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Sasuke Maafkan aku!" tegas Karin dengan nada memelas.  
>"Sasuke!"<p>

"Berisik!" Sentak Sasuke, Karin yang mendengar nya terdiam termenung mendengar sentakan Sasuke.

"Apa kau memaafkan ku Sasuke?" Tanya Karin.

"Baiklah Karin aku akan menjawab pernyataan cinta mu padaku" Jelas Sasuke pada Karin.

"benarkah itu Sasuke?" Tanya Karin, Karin yang mendengar nya tersentak karena telah mendengar kata kata yang telah dilontarkan Sasuke tadi.

Karin penuh berharap kalau Sasuke akan menerima nya, seolah olah semua kesalahan Karin yang tadi ia perbuat telah terlupakan begitu saja dari memori Karin yang ada di otak nya hanya terima terima dan terima.

"Baiklah AKU TIDAK AKAN MENERIMA MU MENJADI KEKASIH KU! Mulai sekarang jangan pernah mendekati ku lagi, pergi lah kau dari kehidupan ku, jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajah mu pada diriku lagi!" Bentak Sasuke pada Karin, dengan cepat Sasuke menaiki motor nya dan meninggalkan Karin.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Teriak Karin.

Disamping kejaidan itu Naruto dan Deidara sedang menunggu Bus di Halte.

"Naruto sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa apa kok ka" Jelas Naruto dengan tersenyum kecil pada kaka nya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau cerita, kalau ada apa apa kaka siap jadi tempat cerita kamu jangan sungkan" Jelas Deidara pada Naruto menjelaskan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil arti mengiyakan penjelasan kaka nya.

"Wah itu bus nya, ayo Naruto" Ajak Deidara pada Naruto.

Didalam bus Naruto terus memikirkan Sasuke, kenapa kenapa dan kenapa? Hanya ada 1 kata yaitu bingung, Naruto bingung apa yang harus dilakukan nya, apakah Naruto akan terus menyukai Sasuke atau berhenti menyukai Sasuke, Naruto menyadari nya jika dia terus menyukai Sasuke egois nama nya.

'Huh sepertinya Senpai Sasuke udah punya pacar, apa boleh buat?' seru Naruto bergumam dalam hati.  
>"HUAH!" Tiba tiba saja naruto berteriak didalam bus, secara otmatis mengundang perhatian para penghuni bus termasuk kaka nya.<p>

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Deidara dengan nada pelan.

"Ah tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya mengigau ka" Jelas Naruto pada kaka nya.

Setibanya dirumah Naruto langsung menuju kamar nya, dan langsung berpamitan pada se isi rumah bahwa akan segera tidur, sesampainya dikamar Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuh nya di atas kasur.

"Sepertinya untuk rencana balas dendam pada senior seakan akan meredup, apa karena Senpai Sasuke? Lebih baik aku sms pada teman teman" Naruto serasa tidak bersemangat untuk membalas dendam pada senior senior nya besok, dengan segera Naruto meraih ponsel nya di meja dan segera mengetik kata kata maaf pada teman nya.

_To :_

_Chouji_

_Shikamaru_

_Gaara_

_Sakura_

_Etc….._

_Hmmm, maaf teman teman soal rencana kita untuk balas dendam besok kita batalin aja yuk. _

_Sekali lagi maaf, entah kenapa aku jadi gak semangat, sekali lagi Naruto minta maaf._

_From : Chouji_

_Haa ? Apa apaan? kau gak mau ikut Naru ? Kalau kau tidak mau ikut ya gak apa apa sih_

_Biar kita kita aja yang ngejalanin ini, Santai aja lagi :D_

_From : Shikamaru_

_?_

_To :_

_Chouji_

_Shikamaru_

_Gaara_

_Sakura_

_Etc….._

_Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya, good luck semoga berhasil ^_^_

Setelah selesai mengutak utik ponsel nya membalas kesana kemari pesen teman nya, yang diakhiri dengan Naruto yang tidak akan ikut rencana Chouji, dengan cepat nya naruto tertidur keesokan hari nya jam menunjukan jam 05.00 pagi.

"Naru barangkat" Teriak Naruto bersemangat seperti biasanya sebenarnya dia sedang bingung atas keputusan nya ini dia mencoba bersemangat seperti biasa agar Ibu nya tak menyadari kalau anak nya sedang ada masalah, dan sepertinya dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu, yaitu untuk berhenti menyukai Sasuke, sesampainya di kampus Naruto mengikuti Ospek dengan baik tanpa mengeluh sampai akhir nya tiba waktu istirahat siang waktu menunjukan Jam 12.00 Siang.

"Woyo teman teman ayo kita mulai rencana kita" Seru Chouji pada teman teman nya.

"YO!" Teriak semua anggota ospek kecuali Naruto.

Mungkin banyak yang gak tau rencana apa yang bakalan mereka semua perbuat pada senior senior mari kita lihat saja.

"Semua persiapan udah siap Chouji!" seru salah satu peserta ospek.

"Oke baiklah ayo kita mulai!" Teriak Chouji.

"Nyeh Hinata lihat itu senior Itachi sama senior Sasori, aku bakalan ambil senior Itachi oke?" Jelas Sakura pada Hinata, Hinata hanya menggaguk arti jawaban iya.

"K-Kalau begitu aku senior S-Sasori" Jelas Hinata rada gugup.

"Aku duluan, bye" Seru Sakura.

"U-Um maaf senpai boleh minta waktu nya sebentar gak?" Tanya Sakura pada Itachi.

"Ah, boleh boleh" Jawab Itachi.

"Wew, ditaksir sama junior, wahahahaha" Seru Sasori menjahili Itachi.

"A-Anu Senpai I-Ini" Sakura dengan sedikit gemetar memberikan coklat kepada Itachi.

"H-Ha? Buat ku?" Tanya Itachi heran.

"I-Iya dimakan ya senpai" Jelas Sakura.

Itachi dengan sigap mengambil coklat dari Sakura dan memakan coklat dari Sakura dengan lahap begitupun dengan Hinata dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasori, sebenarnya coklat nya itu udah dicampur sama obat pencuci perut siapa yang makan pasti bakal langsung mau pup, setelah selesai memakan coklat Itachi dan Sasori tiba tiba kebelet pup.

"M-Maaf saya ijin ke WC" jelas Itachi pada Sakura, dengan cepat Itachi berlari menuju WC begitu pula dengan Sasori.

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Sakura, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Yap rencana pertama berhasil selanjutnya kita lirik senior Deidara" Jelas Chouji.

Pada saat itu Deidara sedang ada di ruang presiden mahasiswa, Deidara yang pada saat itu sedang membereskan dokumen dokumen penting.

"Kunci duplikat nya mana?" Tanya Chouji pada Shikamaru.

"Ini" Jawab Shikamaru memberikan kunci duplikat ruangan presiden mahasiswa.

Dengan perlahan Chouji mengunci ruangan presiden mahasiswa, Deidara yang mendengar suara kuncian pintu langsung tersentak kaget dan segera berteriak.

"HEI! Buka Pintu Nya Berani Sekali Kalian!" Teriak Deidara

"Hahahahaha, jika pemimpin dan wakil nya sudah K.O rencana kita bakalan berjalan dengan lancar" tawa Chouji senanng karena rencana nya berjalan dengan lancar.

Semua peserta ospek menjalankan semua aksi nya, kampus serasa arena permainan, anak anak peserta ospek dan para senior ejar kejaran akan tetapi sepertinya keadaan dipimpin oleh para peserta ospek sudah jelas kalah jumlah, ada yang menyerang senior dengan balon air, ada yang menjahili senor dengan memberi makanan penccuci perut, ada yang adu tonjok, dll pokok nya serasa dipasar, sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam dan termenung duduk di taman belakang kampus sambil memakan bekal nya.  
>"Huh, sepertinya mereka berhasil mengerjai para senior" Seru Naruto.<p>

Secara tergesa gesa Sasuke berlari dari kejaran para peserta ospek wanita bukan nya mengerjai Sasuke para peserta ospek wanita tersebut malah mengejar Sasuke demgam tujuan minta foto, tanda tangan, dll. Sampai tiba dibelakang kampus Sasuke segera menuju taman dan langsung duduk di kursi yang dimana terdapat Naruto di kursi tersebut.

"S-Si-Sialan!" Gerutu Sasuka dengan nada terengah engah karena capek berlari, Naruto yang mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya tersentak kaget.

'Sa-Sasuke?' Kaget Naruto dalam hati, Naruto hanya terdiam kembali memakan bekal nya.

Sasuke pun terkaget karena ternyata ada orang disamping nya Sasuke tau karena melihat rambut pirang yang sangat contras di mata nya, dengan cepat Sasuke memalingkan wajah nya pada si rambut pirang.

"Na-Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke terkaget.

Naruto yang mendengar nama nya disebut tersentak kaget, dan memelingkan wajah nya pada arah suara yang memanggil nya.

"Ah, senior Sa-Su-Sasuke!" Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedikit gugup.

"Sedang apa kau ditempat sepi seperti ini? Oh ya apa kau gak ikut aksi teman teman mu itu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"U-Um, Cuman makan bekal, ah saya gak mood senpai ikut kayak gituan, O-Oh iya se-senpai ini u-untuk senpai" Jawab Naruto dan dengan ragu memberi Kado dengan motif tomat pada Sasuke, Naruto sebenarnya sadar sangat sadar bahwa diri nya memberi Sasuke Kado, akan tetapi maksud Naruto adalah memberi sesuatu yang ada didalam kado nya yaitu Jus karena kasihan melihat Sasuke yang capek.

"O-Oh Terimakasih" Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat pada penjelasan Naruto.

Sasuke langsung membuka hadiah dari Naruto.

"Jus Tomat?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ha? A-Apa Senpai gak suka sama jus tomat?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ah, Tidak saya suka malah, sekali lagi terimakasih ya" jelas Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar nya tiba tiba wajah nya memerah semerah tomat. Menit demi menit tak ada satu patah kata pun yang dilontarkan dari kedua manusia tersebut suasana sangat hening tanpa ada satu pun yang berbicara, Mulut Naruto sangat pegel ingin ngomong maka terlontar lah pertanyaan yang tak terduga.

"A-Anu Senpai apa senpai Karin itu bener pacar senpai?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, Naruto menyadari perkataan nya dan segera menutup mulut nya., Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto dan pada saat itu Sasuke sedang meminum jus nya dengan kaget nya Sasuke menyemburkan jus nya karena terkaget akan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Uhuk" Sasuke tersedak.

"Ah, Ma-maaf senpai aku tak bermaksud" Jelas Naruto khawatir.

"Ah, hahahahaha tidak apa apa, sebenarnya saya gak pacaran sama Karin yang waktu itu Karin hanya bercanda kok" Jelas Sasuke pada Naruto menjelaskan akan tetapi entah mengapa tiba tiba saja Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak di duga.

"Lalu, Kenapa Senpai Jalan Berdua Dengan Senpai Karin, Dan Kenapa Senpai Karin Berkata Seperti Itu, Kenapa Juga Senpai Karin Memeluk Senpai Sasuke!" Tanya Naruto tegas tanpa basa basi, naruto pun langsung menutup mulut nya karena kata kata tersebut tiba tiba saja terlontar dari mulut nya.

"Fuh, Kau ini saya jelaskan sekali lagi saya jelaskan, saya ini tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan Karin, Jelas?" Jelas Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ta-Tapi Kenapa Begitu Senpai?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Saya jelaskan sekali lagi ya, Saya Ini Gak pacaran Sama Karin!" Seru Sasuke sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi Senpai, apa kau tak kasihan pada senpai Karin?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa juga saya harus kasihan pada nya sekali lagi ya Naruto saya perjelas pada mu, SAYA INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APAPUN DENGAN KARIN SAYA SUDAH MEMPUNYAI ORANG YANG SAYA CINTAI! MENGERTI!" Sentak Sasuke dengan nada sangat tinggi, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam, terpaku karena mendengar sentakan Sasuke.

'Senpai Sasuke sudah mempunyai pacar t, ternyata memang sia sia' seru Naruto dalam hati.

Akan tetapi Naruto sangat sangat penasaran sekali lagi Naruto benar benar keras kepala, Naruto membalikan tubuh nya pada Sasuke dan mulai bertanya kembali.

"Ta-Tap, Ngghh …" Omongan Naruto tiba tiba saja terpotong karena pada saat itu lelaki yang ada disebelah nya tiba tiba saja mencium bibir mungil Naruto dengan lembut, Naruto yang dicium Sasuke hanya terdiam kaget, Sasuke dengan lembut melepas ciuman nya dari bibir mungil Naruto.

"Kau tau Naruto seseorang yang kusuka itu adalah dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto!" Jelas Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke terkaget, karena mendengar pernyataan yang dikatakan Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa membelalakan matanya karena terkaget.

'**To Be Continued' **

Nyah, Akhirnya saya Update lagi setelah lama gak update update, sebenernya ada niatan gak akan lanjutin lagi ini fanfict tapi gara gara ngeliat banyak temen yang pada bikin cerita tiba tiba Tama jadi mau ngelanjutin fanfict ini, tadinya malah mau bikin fanfict baru *plak . Author gelap cerita satu belom jadi udah mau bikin fanfict baru lagi..

Makasih yang udah mau review di chapter 2, makasih juga yang udah nge fav Tama sama Fanfict ini, Terima Kasih Banyak nyo :3

Sekarang Update, Makasih udah baca ditunggu juga review nya dari kk kk sekalian. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story of Teme and Dobe**

**Ringkasan Cerita Dari Chapter 3**

"Ta-Tapi, Ngghh …" Perkataan Naruto tiba tiba saja terpotong karena pada saat itu lelaki yang ada disebelah nya tiba tiba saja mencium bibir mungil Naruto dengan lembut, Naruto yang dicium Sasuke hanya terdiam kaget, Sasuke dengan lembut melepas ciuman nya dari bibir mungil Naruto.

"Kau tau Naruto seseorang yang kusuka itu adalah dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto!" Jelas Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke terkaget, karena mendengar pernyataan yang dikatakan Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa membelalakan matanya karena terkaget.

**The Story of Teme and Dobe**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto (Sasunaru)**

**Rate : sedikit "M" Gak tau banyak M nya~ #plak XD **

**Disclaimer : Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Typo, BL, YAOI, Little Lemon, Cute Naru, Sasuke (Seme) Naruto (Uke). **

**Don't Like? Don't Read!  
>Don't Like Yaoi? Don't Carp Yaoi Please!<strong>

"**Selamat Menikmati"**

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam terpaku dihadapan Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong tidak percaya akan hal yang telah dikatakan Sasuke pada nya.

"Naruto, kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Naruto!" Teriak orang berambut pirang memanggil nama Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Ino?" Naruto yang mendengar nama nya dipanggil oleh Ino segera memalingkan wajah nya ke tempat suara itu memanggil nya.

"Naruto cepat kesini!" Teriak Ino sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

"Oh ya!" Sahut Naruto.

"Ummm, Ma-maaf senpai saya pergi dulu" Setelah berpamitan dengan Sasuke Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri Ino.

"Naruto, Tunggu!" Teriak Sasuke, akan tetapi percuma saja karena Naruto tidak mendengar nya, Sasuke hanya bisa berdehem karena tindakan naruto yang aneh.

"I-Ino, I-Ini?" Naruto terkaget karena semua kekacauan yang di timbulkan oleh peserta ospek sangatlah berlebihan, pokok nya sangat kacau balau.

"Ino, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sangat berlebihan" Seru Naruto.

"Hoi, Naruto!" Teriak Chouji dan teman teman nya.

'Plak' Suara tamparan yang dilancarkan Naruto ke Chouji terdengar jelas.

"Chouji ini sangat keterlaluan kau tau?" Bentak Naruto.

Chouji yang mendengar nya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Baiklah Ini Sudah Cukup!" Teriak salah seorang dari kejauhan.

"Ka-Kakak?" Kaget Naruto.

Ya, yang teriak itu adalah Deidara, Setelah Deidara bebas keluar dari ruangan yang dikunci oleh para peserta ospek Deidara langsung mentertibkan kegiatan ospek tersebut dan akhirnya ospek pun mulai kembali, hari demi hari, jam demi jam Naruto dan teman teman nya melaksanakan kegiatan ospek dengan tertib. Agar berita kekacauan pada saat ospek tidak menyebar pada masa, orang yang tau akan kejadian tersebut hanya bisa tutup mulut, sekarang tibalah hari pertama Naruto masuk kuliah.

"Hari pertama kuliah semoga hari ini lancar" Seru Naruto pelan didepan gerbang kampus nya dengan jalan perlahan.

"Naruto!" Teriak seorang wanita berambut merah muda.

"Ah, Sakura?" Seru Naruto.

"Tunggu aku Naruto!" Teriak Sakura pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar nya segera menghentikan langkah nya.  
>"Ayo!" Seru Sakura pada Naruto mengajak untuk pergi ke dalam kampus.<p>

Sakura itu sebenar nya beda jurusan dengan Naruto akan tetapi satu fakultas Sakura mengambil seni musik, sedangkan Naruto seni lukis.

'Brem!' Terdengar suara motor masuk kedalam kampus dengan kecepatan tinggi, sementara itu Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berjalan secara tidak sengaja hamper terserempet oleh si pengemudi motor.  
>"Naruto Awas!" Teriak Sakura langsung mendorong diri nya dan Naruto kepinggir karena ada motor yang melaju sangat kencang.<br>"Apa kau baik baik saja Naruto?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

"Umm, sepertinya begitu" Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Dasar pengemudi kurang ajar, ayo Naruto kita minta tanggung jawab" Seru Sakura kesal.

"Ah, tidak usah Sakura mungkin dia tidak sengaja" Cegah Naruto pada Sakura.

"Ah, tidak bisa begitu Naruto lihat tangan mu terluka" Cemas Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura lebih baik kita cepat masuk kita sudah telat biar nanti luka ini saya tutup dengan plester aja" Jelas naruto.

"Tidak bisa Naruto biar aku nanti membawa mu ke ruang kesehatan" Jelas Sakura.

"Ba-Baiklah" Naruto hanya menjawab pelan dan mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda setuju atas paksaan Sakura.

"Apa kalian baik baik saja?" Tanya seorang penjaga kampus.  
>"Oh, kita baik baik saja kok pak, bapak tak perlu khawatir kita kedalam dulu" Jawab Sakura.<p>

Sang pengemudi motor yang menyadari ada seseorang yang ia serempet segera bergegas menemui orang yang terserempet tadi, akan tetapi Sakura dan Naruto sudah masuk kedalam.

"Ah, mereka sudah tidak ada" Seru sang pemuda berambut hitam.  
>"Woi! Sai!" Teriak Kiba.<br>"Ayo cepat kita sudah terlambat" Ajak Neji pada Sai dan Kiba.

'Rambut Pirang' Gumam Sai dalam hati dengan sedikit menyeringai kecil, yang ia ingat orang yang ia serempet hanya satu yaitu rambut pirang.

"Selesai! Ayo Naruto kita ke kelas" Seru Sakura yang telah selesai mengobati tangan Naruto yang terluka.

"Terima Kasih Sakura" Seru Naruto berterima kasih.

"Bukan apa apa, lagi pula kau kan sudah saya anggap adik Naruto" Jelas Sakura seraya memeluk Naruto.

"Ayo Sakura kita ke kelas" Ajak naruto.

"Naruto" Gumam Sasuke pelan, yang sedang mengikuti kelas nya.  
>"Apa yang barusan kau bilang Sasuke?" Tanya Suigetsu.<br>"Ah, bukan apa apa" jelas Sasuke.  
>Semenjak kejadian itu Sasuke seharian ini terus merenung apa yang Sasuke lakukan salah? Tiba tiba mencium Naruto begitu saja, apa Naruto marah? Apa Naruto membenci nya? Sasuke terus memikirkan Naruto baik pada saat didalam kelas maupun diluar kelas, bingung itulah yang Sasuke saat ini sedang rasakan.<p>

"Suigetsu bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sauke pada Suigetsu.  
>"Kenapa tidak? Ayo bicaralah"<p>

"jangan disini lebih baik kita bicarakan di cafeteria, ini masalah pribadi" Jelas Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu bergegas pergi ke Cafeteria.  
>"baiklah apa yang mau kau bicarakan pada ku? Tentang Karin kah?"<p>

"Bukan, saya tegaskan sekali lagi saya tidak ada hubungan apa apa dengan Karin" Jelas Sasuke.

"U-Um baiklah kalau begitu maslah tentang apa?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Apa kau tau anak baru dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, dengan garis di pipinya?" Tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Ha? Tidak salah kah aku mendengar ini Sasuke? Yang kau maksud itu adik nya Deidara?" Tanya Suigetsu bingung.

"I-Iya Uzumaki Naruto" Jelas Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan bocah pirang itu? Apa dia berbuat masalah?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Oh tidak, aku ha-hanya.." Sasuke gugup tak bisa meneruskan kata kata nya, entah mengapa jika Sasuke membicarakan Naruto sifatnya berubah drastis.

"Apa jangan jangan kau suka padanya ya Sasuke?" Tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Suigetsu langsung menarik kerah baju Suigetsu dan menutup mulut Suigetsu dengan tangan nya semua orang yang ada didalam Cafeteria sontak melihat kearah mereka berdua, dalam bermenit menit mereka menjadi sorotan banyak mata.  
>"Jangan keras keras Suigetsu" bisik Sasuke pelan.<p>

"Jadi kau suka pada bocah pirang itu Sasuke?" Tanya Suigetsu, dengan rasa heran.

"Sasuke dia itu kan laki laki dau kau juga…" Perkataan Suigetsu terpotong.

"Dan aku juga laki laki" Jelas Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua laki laki Sasuke, apa kau sadar?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku Ini Sadar! Aku tau aku ini dan dia laki laki, sepertinya benar cinta itu buta, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmmm, baiklah Sasuke jika itu hal yang kau mau dan jika itu baik untukmu saya sebagai sahabat mu hanya bisa mendukung mu, asal kau jangan seperti kaka mu saja yang kerja nya nemenin om om" Jelas Suigetsu pada Sasuke seraya tertawa.

"Mana mungkin aku mengikuti kaka ku" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaan mu pada bocah pirang itu Sasuke?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Sudah, saya sudah menyatakan perasaan ku padanya tapi hasil nya nol" Jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu apa masalah mu?"

"Semenjak menyatakan perasaan ini, dia tiba tiba saja lari dari ku, aku bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan sesuatu sehingga membuat nya kesal?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Menciumnya" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"APA! MENCIUM NYA?" Teriak Suigetsu, sontak membuat orang orang memperhatikan mereka berdua untuk yang kedua kailnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Suigetsu, aku kan sudah bilang pelan pelan, kau ini apa mau rahasia ku ini bocor?" Geram Sasuke.

"Apa kau gila Sasuke, belum banyak kenal dengan secara tiba tiba kau menembak nya dan langsung mencium nya? lelaki biasa pun tak akan mungkin melakukan itu kau ini patut di acungi jempol" Seru Suigetsu, Sasuke yang mendengar nya hanya terdiam.

"Langsung saja apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Sauke berulang ulang kali.

"Ya, cuman bisa dengan minta maaf, jika kau menginginkan bocah itu menjadi kekasih mu alngkah baik nya coba kamu utarakan perasaan mu sekali lagi, tapi ingat jangan terlalu cepat bertindak seperti apa yang kau lakukan sebelum nya, mengerti?" Jelas Suigetsu.

"Kau memang teman yang bisa diandalkan Suigetsu" Seru Sasuke, dengan cepat meninggalkan Suigetsu keluar dari Cafeteria.

"Hei, kau belum membayar nya!" Teriak Suigetsu.

"Selalu begitu" Gerutu Suigetsu pelan.

"Hmmm Naruto, ternyata dia yang membuat Sasuke membeci ku awas saja Naruto kau akan mendapatkan balasan nya" Gumam Karin di dalam hati, yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Sasuke dan Suigetsu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua.

Sementara itu Naruto sedang termenung dikelas nya saat ini Naruto sedang mengikuti kuliah dari Sensei Iruka Naruto hanya bisa termenung seraya melihat kearah jendela sebelah kanan nya.

"Se-Senpai mencium ku" Gumam Naruto di dalam hati seraya terus menerus menyentuh bibir nya yang memerah.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Naruto kebingungan akan apa yang iya rasakan.

"Oh, hei kau wanita berambut merah muda!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Sakura ada yang memanggil mu" Seru Ino pada Sakura.

"Se-Senpai?" Tanya Sakura bingung, didalam hati Sakura sedang berpesta ria karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke memanggil nya.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto?" Sakura berbalik bertanya karena heran, pupus sudah semua harapan nya.

"Iya dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

Sakura terdiam karena yang ditanya bukanlah dirinya melainkan sahabat nya Naruto.  
>"Na-Naruto sedang ada kuliah senpai" Jelas Hinata gugup.<p>

"Dimana ruangan nya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Lantai 4 ruangan B.10" Jawab Sakura dengan lemas dengan ekspresi datar.

"Oh, Terima kasih" Setelah Sasuke tau akan dimana naruto, Sasuke segera berlari menuju tempat yang dimana ada sang pencuri hatinya berada.

"Huaah, akhirnya kuliah hari ini selesai juga" Seru Naruto lega sambil meregangkan otot otot nya, dan mulai membereskan buku buku nya akan tetapi Naruto terkaget tiba tiba saja ada seseorang yang menarik tangan nya dan membawa Naruto pegi.

"E-Eh apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto kaget dan heran, orang yang menarik nya hanya diam hingga sampai mereka berdua di atap gedung dan orang yang menarik Naruto dengan cepat mendorong Naruto ke tembok dan dengan segera mengkurung Naruto dengan tangan nya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau mau dari diriku?" Geram Naruto.

"Diamlah" Seru seseorang yang sedang mengkurung Naruto dengan tangan nya.  
>"Aku Tanya sekali lagi siapa dirimu?" Geram Naruto kesal.<br>"Sai, nama ku Sai" Jawab Sai seraya mengangkat wajah nya.

"Ka-Kau?"

"Ma-Maafkan aku karena telah menghalangi jalan motor mu" Tiba tiba saja Naruto meminta maaf, Sai hanya bisa terdiam melihat sikap Naruto yang polos sangat polos..

Sai yang melihat sikap Naruto yang begitu polos tiba tiba saja terbesit di otak nya untuk tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini.  
>"Baiklah Naruto kau akan ku maaf kan, tapi ada syarat nya" Jelas Sai pada Naruto dengan senyuman ala Sai.<p>

"Baiklah apa syarat nya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hanya…" Tiba tiba saja Sai dengan cepatnya mengunci tangan Naruto dengan tangan nya, dan dengan cepat Sai mencium bibir Naruto, Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu sontak kaget akan apa yang dilakukan Sai pada nya.

"Hmmmpp, He-Hentikan I-Itu S-Sai" Lenguh Naruto.

Sai bukan nya menghentikan perbuatan nya tetapi malah menjadi jadi, ciuman nya semakin ganas, Sai pun dengan cepat membuka kancing baju Naruto dan mulai memilin nipple kecil Naruto.  
>"Ngghh, S-Sai H-Hentikan" Desah Naruto.<p>

Karena terbawa suasana Sai melepaskan kuncian tangan nya pada Naruto, Naruto yang sadar bahwa genggaman Sai sudah tidak mengunci lengan nya lagi segera mengambil tindakan dengan keras Naruto menonjok perut Said an menendang perut Sai hingga membuat Sai tersungkur jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan, Apa kau Gila?" Bentak Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil tas nya dan bergegas berlari keluar seraya merapihkan penampilan nya yang acak acak kan.

Naruto pun bergegas ke toilet untuk menenangkan dirinya, Naruto dengan cepat mengambil shower dang membanjur tubuh nya yang telah disentuh orang lain.

"Kurang Ajar!" Teriak Naruto.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke, akan tetapi Naruto tidak ada didalam ruang kelas yang tadi Naruto masuki.

"Tidak ada" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Naruto sangat kesal akan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

"kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku?" Geram Naruto seraya menggosok gosokan tubuh dan bibir nya dengan tangan nya keras, sampai sampai kulit dan bibir naruto memerah, Naruto terus menerus menggosok bagian kiss mark pada leher nya, dia sangat membenci hal yang baru saja menimpa nya, Naruto dengan lemas keluar dari toilet dan keluar menuju atap gedung dia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan Sai, pada saat naruto menaiki tangga secara tidak sengaja Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan keadaan yang acak acakan sedang menuju atap gedung.

"Naruto?" Sasuke yang melihat Naruto segera berlari mengejar nya,

"Kurang ajar, dia sudah tidak ada" Gumam Naruto pelan, ternyata Sai sudah tidak ada diatas atap gedung Naruto hanya bisa terdiam kesal.  
>"Kurang Ajar!" Teriak Naruto keras, yang sontak membuat Sasuke mendengar teriakan Naruto.<p>

"Naruto!" Seru Sasuke, Sasuke terkaget karena telah melihat sosok Naruto dengan penampilan yang acak acak kan.

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke kaget melihat penampilan Naruto yang bisa dibilang acak acakan, Naruto yang mendengar nama nya dipanggil segera memalingkan wajah nya kepada seorang yang memenggil nya.

"S-Senpai?" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu?" Tanya Sasuke cemas, Naruto yang sudah lemas tiba tiba saja memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke kaget akan kelakuan Naruto yang tiba tiba saja memeluk dirinya, akan tetapi sepertinya Naruto bukan lah memeluk Sasuke tetapi Naruto hanya mencari penopang untuk tubuh nya karena tubuh nya sudah tak bisa menahan berat tubuh nya sendiri.

"Naruto, ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada cemas.

Naruto hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sasuke pun menyadari nya ternyata Naruto sedari tadi sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Sasuke yang menyadari nya segera membawa Naruto kerumah keluarga besar Uchiha, entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan bukan nya mengantar naruto pulang kerumah nya malah membawa naruto kerumah nya, sesampai nya Sasuke dirumah nya dengan cepat Sasuke membawa Naruto ke kamar nya.

"Pelayan, Cepat Ambilkan Air Hangat dan Lap!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Naruto apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" Gumam Sasuke pelan seraya mengenggam tangan Naruto.

"Permisi tuan, ini air hangat dan lap nya" Seru pelayan mengantarkan apa yang dipinta tuan nya dengan sopan.

Sasuke pun dengan segera membersihkan tubuh Naruto, akan tetapi saat Sasuke membersihkan tubuh Naruto telihat tanda kiss mark pada leher Naruto.  
>"I-Ini?" Sasuke terkaget karena melihat tanda merah pada leher Naruto.<p>

Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Hanya itu yang ada dibenak Sasuke saat ini, keesokan harinya Naruto terbangun dari tidur nya, Naruto bingung sedang berada dimana dia Naruto yang melihat tangan seseorang disamping nya segera menyusuri nya, Naruto terkaget ternyata yang berada disamping nya adalah Sasuke.  
>"Se-Senpai" Gumam Naruto pelan, Naruto tersadar akan satu hal Sasuke tidur bersama nya berarti… Naruto sudah berpikiran yang bukan bukan sontak Naruto langsung teriak karena kaget akan kebaradaan orang lain yang tidur bersama nya.<p>

"HUAAAAA!" Teriak naruto keras, Sasuke yang mendengarnya terkaget dan terjatuh dari ranjang nya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke ling lung bangun tidur dengan cara yang memalukan dan tidak etis bagi seorang Uchiha.

"K-Kau, Apa Yang Telah Kau Lakukan Disini?" Sentak Naruto dengan nada sedikit gugup karena berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Tenang Naruto aku tidak melakukan apa apa pada mu, seharus nya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

"I-Itu.." Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa apa akan apa yang ia alami kemarin menurut nya itu bukanlah hal yang harus orang lain katakana, malainkan hal kemarin adalah kejadian palig memalukan yang dialami Naruto.

"Aku tak mau membicarakan itu" jawab Naruto mengalihkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau cerita biar aku yang memaksanya" Semenjak Sasuke melihat tanda merah pada leher Naruto hati Sasuke terbakar, siapa yang telah mendahului ku? Sasuke harus mengetahui siapa yang melakukan nya, dengan cepat Sasuke melepas baju Naruto.

"Lihat, tanda merah apa itu Naruto!" Naruto yang mendengar bentakan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

"I-Itu.." Jawab Naruto gugup

"Jawab Aku Naruto Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Kemarin!" Lagi lagi Sasuke membentak nya.

"Baikalah Sasuke, Tanda Merah Ini Adalah Tanda Yang Orang Lain Lakukan Pada Ku, Apa Kau Tau? Aku Tidak Menginginkan Ini Semua Semua Kejadian Yang Aku Alami Ini Adalah Paksaan A-Aku A-Aku Di Rape! Ya Aku Di Rape Sasuke!" Jalas Naruto dengan keras, dengan nada yang terisak isak.

"K-Kenapa kau lakukan ini Naruto?, tolong jelaskan" Seru Sasuke tidak percaya akan hal yang Naruto katakan.

"Kenapa kau begitu cemas padaku Sasuke? Kita ini bukanlah apa apa, dan sekarang apa kau tau Sasuke? Aku merasa diriku ini sudah tidak berarti lagi hidup didunia ini, dunia ini tidak perlu orang kotor seperti ku, dengan mudah nya orang lain mengambil tubuh ku" Jelas Naruto dengan Nada yang terisak isak dengan bulir bulir air mata yang jatuh dari mata nya.

Sasuke yang melihat ada air mata jatuh dari mata Naruto dengan tibba tiba memeluk Naruto lembut.

"Tenanglah Naruto aku mengerti akan apa yang kau hadapi, tenangkan lah dirimu" Naruto yang dipeluk oleh Sasuke lembut dengan perlahan tangan Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan meletakan tangan kecil Naruto di dada bidang Sasuke.  
>"Hangat dan nyaman" Gumam Naruto dalam hati.<p>

"Naruto ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, mau kah kau ikut dengan ku ke suatu tempat?" Seru Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk arti setuju akan ajakan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto menuju suatu tempat yang indah di hutan yang dimana terdapat danau kecil.

"Indahnya.." Seru Naruto kagum.

Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto mulai berbicara hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku Senpai?" Tanya Naruto antusias, Sasuke yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil senpai merasa risih.  
>"Kenapa kau selalu memanggil ku senpai Naruto, panggil saja Sasuke, bukankah tadi kau memanggil ku Sasuke?" Jelas Sasuke.<p>

"U-Um baiklah Sasuke"

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini tentang kejadian saat ditaman kemarin, kenapa kau waktu itu lari dariku Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke langsung pada pokok permasalahan, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Apa kau gila Sasuke? Kita ini kan sesame lelaki" jawab Naruto menyangkal dari kenyataan nya bahwa Naruto pun sesungguh nya menyukai sangat menyukai Sasuke.  
>"Aku tidak bercanda Naruto" jawab Sasuke.<p>

"Cinta itu buta, kau tidak bisa menyangkal akan perasaan mu, aku harap kau bisa jujur pada dirimu sendiri Naruto" Jelas Sasuke.

"Ta-Tapi.." Jawab naruto bingung.

Sasuke dengan cepat mencium pipi Naruto lembut, Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya terdiam dan tiba tiba saja hal yang tidak Naruto harapkan keluar tiba tiba saja wajah naruto memanas dan berubah menjadi merah, merah tomat.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah naruto yang memerah tau bahwa sebenar nya apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi adalah dusta, dia berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke dengan perlahan memajukan wajah nya mendekati wajah Naruto dan dengan pelan Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto lembut, Naruto yang di cium oleh Sasuke malah tambah menjadi jadi wajah nya semakin memerah.

"Naruto maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Tanya Sasuke lembut seraya menggengam tangan Naruto.

"Naruto, tatap mataku apa aku berbohong?" Naruto mengangkat wajah nya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku serius Naruto" Jelas Sasuke pelan menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"A-Aku takut kalau jika kita menjadi sepasang kekesih apakah kedua orang tua kita akan setuju atau malah sebalik nya" Jawab Naruto bingung.

"Soal itu kita bisa jalani berdua Naruto" Jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau mau menjadi kekasih ku?" Tanya Sasuke untuk kedua kali nya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, arti menerima Sasuke sebagai kekasih nya.

"Benarkah ini Naruto?" Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya hanya menganggu kecil.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto erat.  
>"Hangat dan Nyaman" Naruto yang dipeluk oleh Sasuke semakin terbawa suasana Naruto semakin menenggelamkan wajah nya pada dada bidang Sasuke.<p>

"Aku akan selalu melindungi mu Naruto tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti mu" naruto yang mendengar nya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil didalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak sadar dengan cepat mencium bibir Naruto akan tetapi tiba tiba Sasuke melepaskan ciuman nya.

"Lidah ku tak bisa masuk Naruto, bukalah bibir mu pada saat kita berciuman" Jelas Sasuke seraya menyentuh lidah nya.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke otomatis membuat wajah nya memanas dan memerah, Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti Sasuke pun meneruskan hal yang tadi sempat terdunda.

Dengan Cepat Sasuke kembali memagut bibir Naruto.

"Sa-Sashukehh" Desah Naruto.

Sasuke yang terbawa suasana tiba tiba tabpa dikomandoi tiba tiba tangan nya membuka kancing baju Naruto dan memilin pelan nipple kecil Naruto, Sasuke dikendalikan hawa nafsu nya, Naruto terkaget karena benda mungil nya dipilin oleh Sasuke, Naruto tidak bisa melepas tubuh nya dari Sasuke dia hanya bisa diam pasrah akan apa yang Seme nya lakukan pada nya.

Sasuke terus mencium Naruto dengan nafsu nya sesekali dia biarkan Naruto bernafas akan tetapi dia cepat kembali memagut bibir naruto dalam pagutan yang amat liar, Sasuke mulai menyelusuri tubuh Naruto dengan tangan nya semakin kesini semakin kebawah hingga tiba didaerah yang Sasuke cari, dengan cepat Sasuke membuka retsleting celana Naruto dan kini tubuh naruto tidak berbalun sehelai kain pun yang melindungi tubuh nya, dengan cepat Sasuke mengenggam milik Naruto dan dengan cepat Sasuke mengulum kepunyaan Naruto kedalam mulut nya, tangan Sasuke pun tidak diam tangan jari dimasukan kedalam mulut Naruto.

Sasuke terus mengulum kemaluan Naruto dengan irama yang sangat cepat.  
>"Nggghhhhhh" Desah naruto.<p>

"I-Ini Cu-Cukup Sa-Sashuke.." Desah naruto, Sasuke bukan nya menghentikan nya malah semakin Naruto Sasuke semakin cepat mengulum kepunyaan Naruto didalam mulut nya.

"Nggggghhhhhh! Sash-Sashukehh" Desah Naruto tak karuan, tiba tiba saja cahaya mata Naruto meredup dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata, air mata itu otomatis mengenai jari jari tangan Sasuke yang sedang berada didalam mulut Naruto, Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Naruto langsung menghentikan permainan yang dilakukan nya.

"A-Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Matamu seperti pada saat kemarin naruto" Jelas Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Naruto" Sasuke meminta maaf pada naruto dan membawa Naruto kedalam dekapan nya.

Naruto hanya terdiam, menenggelamkan wajah nya pada dada Sasuke dan merasakan rasa hangat dan nyaman.

**To Be Continued**

**~Kaeru Tama~**

Update Update Update! Akhirnya bisa Update juga, entah kenapa mau Update pas mau log in ke gak bisa kemarin pas mau publish tiba tiba ffn nge blank, Maaf lemon nya gak tuntas mungkin lain chapter Lemon nya lengkap kalau bisa sih detail #plak XD, Maaf juga buat chap 1 yang berantakan, typo, abal, etc T_T. Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca cerita Tama #hug semua yang baca + review XD

_Kalau tidak keberatan kalau udah selesai baca Tama tunggu review nya.. Ya ya ya? #pitty eyes #ngarep banget~~ XD_

**Bales Review ! **

_Pusing bales review satu satu Tama bales semuanya disini ya #tumpuk tumpuk, mungkin udah ada sebagian yang Tama bales lewat PM tapi kayak nya asikan lewat sini, hehehehehe #sekalian tambah tambah biar nambah panjang~~ #plak!_

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**Wah, gak akan saya hiatusin kok XD jangan hantui saya hantu dikamar ku sudah penuh #plak XD maksih udah mau baca sama review :D

**Astia Aoi **Waaah, iya iya XD makasih udah mau baca sama review

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**Makasih makasih XD, salam hangat juga dari tama~~ 0/

**Nami Asuma **Waaa, maaf maaf cerita nya kurang panjang, mudah mudahan cerita sekarang panjangan XD, makasih udah mau baca cerita ini :

**Shinobi Girl Yaoi **Waahh, terima kasih banyak Shi Chan~~~ XD XD #terharu..

**Akane Yumi **Waah belumapa apa udah nagih lemon #plak XD sebenernya mulai mulai ini bakal ada bumbu bumbu nya #apaan tuh? o.O heheheheh, maaf juga cerita nya kurang panjang pikiran Tama waktu itu kebagi bagi sama tugas T_T, maaf maaf.

**Hatakehanahungry **Hehehehe gak tau kenapa Tama lagi suka sama uke yang cute nih :3

Lemon? #thinking *plak _ makasih udah baca cerita Tama sama Review :D

**L **Waah iya nih maaf banget chapy 1 nya acak acakan abal, masih newbie aku XD XD #ampun…. *plak

***Story Of Teme and Dobe***

**-Kaeru Tama-**


End file.
